


Why the Pants?

by theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs



Series: Tumblr Prompts (ShikaIno only) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs/pseuds/theGirlwithtoomanyOTPs
Summary: Why the pants, Shika?





	Why the Pants?

**Author's Note:**

> In dedication to ShikaIno. No formal ShikaIno month prompts could be found but hey, I will go down with this ship and I owe them so much by now. Due to a lot of things, I will only be posting short fics and possibly one chapter for Aim It Right this September. Thank you for supporting ShikaIno!

Even if it was in the middle of summer and the sun was high above, Shikamaru chooses to wear jogging pants today. He can't quit on the plans he had with his friends. They'd just end up crowding the den and his mom would berate him for not cleaning up when they had visitors. So basketball it is.

As to why he chose to wear pants, knowing how hot he will be and how unusual it was for him to make things harder for himself... Well, he has Ino to blame for the hickeys she left all over his thighs and legs last night.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt based on fluffyevan's tumblr post of 76 prompts for OTPs (I lost the link sorry)
> 
>  
> 
> _Person A leaving thigh hickeys on person B_


End file.
